


Babysitting

by LBibliophile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bingo Fill, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Obadiah Stane's B+ parenting, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Iron Man 1, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Young Tony Stark, he's trying, if for all the wrong reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Obadiah looks at the construction before him and suppresses a sigh. Apparently, it’s going to be one ofthosedays. Carefully ensuring his jocular ‘Uncle Obie’ tone is in place, he approaches.“Hey, Tony, how ya doing in there?”Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - T1 WTF





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> Based on [this ](https://lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com/post/184094761741/chrishallbeck-keep-out)tumblr comic, which provides all the dialogue.
> 
> For Rebelmeg, who poked me into turing my comment into a fic. Ask, and you shall receive (at least in this case).

Obadiah looks at the construction before him and suppresses a sigh. Apparently, it’s going to be one of _those_ days. The structure is unusually well-built, as is only to be expected from something made by the Tony Stark, if a departure from his usual materials. From the sounds emanating from within the space, it also appears to be occupied, answering the question as to the whereabouts of his wayward protégé.

Carefully ensuring his jocular ‘Uncle Obie’ tone is in place, he approaches.

“Hey, Tony, how ya doing in there?”

There is the sound of someone shuffling around, then the mumbled reply.

“Fine.”

“Your pillow fort looks great.”

And, objectively, it does. The couch seat cushions have been stood up on their ends, braced against the arms. Those from the back of the couch are resting on top, spanning the two sides and meeting the ‘walls’ in a  perfect 90-degree angle. The smaller decorative cushions bar the entrance to the cubby, while a messily scrawled ‘keep out’ sign warns away spectators from its position thumbtacked over the ‘doorway’.

“Thank you. It’s cozy.”

And cozy it must be. Given there’s a not-so-small 21 year old man scrunched up in a space better suited to young children.

For a moment, his smile slips into a grimace. He recognises the sound of those carefully enunciated words. Tony is either drunk or hungover or both. Usually he’d just ignore the boy when he’s like this, let him be miserable and sober up on his own time. However, coming of age brings not just the ability to drink legally (not that he’s under any illusion it made any difference) but also certain responsibilities to the company. So it looks like it’s up to him to play babysitter.

“It’s getting late though, I need you to come out now.”

“I don’t wanna.”

He grits his teeth. Why does the boy have to be so _difficult_? And especially here, of all places. He can deal with Tony messing around with robots in his workshop. He can deal with him drinking and partying and sleeping around. But in _this_ office, and _now_ … He carefully avoids looking around the room, hearing the awkward silence as the board members pretend to ignore the conversation between their CEO and CFO. If it wasn’t clear already where the true power lay in running the company, today is providing an excellent demonstration.

“ _Tony_. The board of directors want to hear your plans for the next fiscal quarter.”

“Those guys are meanies.”

Several startled coughs echo as reactions are stifled. A headache starts to throb behind his eyes.

Obadiah reminds himself again that the benefits of his position are worth even this embarrassment, that he needs the boy. He needs the weapons innovations Tony churns out between his partying and less practical inventions. He needs the Stark signature on the company paperwork he shoves in front of the boy.

He _needs_ Tony Stark, and can’t afford to just get rid of him. At least… not yet.


End file.
